


德雷斯罗萨假日

by QWERWEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERWEF/pseuds/QWERWEF
Summary: -Law×Luffy-补档链接





	德雷斯罗萨假日

 1.    
德雷斯罗萨的早晨总是洋溢着特有的热情气息，窗外的街道还没天亮就热闹了起来。还窝在罗怀里的路飞蹭着恋人的胸膛迷糊地呢喃着想要赖床。

今天路飞应该和罗一起去医院，检查路飞两年间训练比赛留下的旧伤。然而路飞天生抗拒医院的消毒水味和治病，在床上紧抱着被子拒绝罗的要求。

 

 2.  
  路飞如同他们的约定，在德雷斯罗萨的决赛上获得了胜利，在接受采访的时候他还带着德雷斯罗萨角斗士象征胜利的头盔亲吻了金牌，成为了最年轻的冠军得主，顺便在比赛里收获了一大票身份各不相同的古怪粉丝。

  哦不对，亲吻金牌的是萨波。

  真正的冠军正在观众席的角落里亲吻他已经两年未见的恋人。

  路飞仍旧是路飞，两年间一点也没有变。在罗临走前路飞还十分爽朗的说不会打很多电话。结果在罗下飞机刚到研究所打开手机就发现已经堆满了未接来电。

  罗其实并不恼怒反而有些享受着这种被牵挂的感觉。两年的时间已经足够久，久到罗觉得再相伴两年也根本不足以弥补。过去的时间里他已经错过了许多，24个月里，罗在研究所的每一日都未停止想要摆脱这种生活的脚步。

好在一切的研究都在托特兰即将开始的茶会前有了实质性的进展，多弗可不会放夏洛特玲玲的鸽子，甚至主动的让凯撒去给她的疯狂计划当牺牲品。不过这些都没有能让罗在德雷斯罗萨的短期休假要来得重要，还像个半大孩子似的路飞绝对不会甘于比完赛欣赏一下自然风光就打道回府。

  德雷斯罗萨五月的阳光照得人眼睛都睁不开，海风淡淡的咸腥夹杂着街边食物的香味撩动着熙熙攘攘游客们的神经。路飞坐在罗的车里鬼鬼祟祟的左顾右盼，时不时往外瞟着有没有一抹橘色的身影在到处搜捕自己的行踪。

  "我觉得娜美当家的不会这么快找到你。"

  "那不好说……特拉男快点带我去你家啦！"路飞啃了一大口手中的青苹果，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着。

  "之前每个岛上娜美都能一天内把我捉回去。"

 

 3.  
  海岸边的屋子总是令人感到十足地幸福，尤其是在德岛北面的格林比特。

车在开过跨海大桥时，路飞摘下滑稽的巨大墨镜敞开车窗享受着北海的异国风情和新鲜空气。成天都在运动场训练的黑发少年被海风吹起额前的碎发，阳光映在瞳孔里反射出闪耀的光芒。路飞已经很久都没有这样接触过这样的风景了，不过风景到不是他在意的，他只想快些给罗一个蒙奇家独门熊抱，在只有两个人的地方。

  北边的格林比特岛安静祥和，高大茂密的热带树木把各个别墅遮掩在独立的静谧空间里，两人几乎是一进门就情不自禁的纠缠到一起，路飞主动的搂上罗的脖颈去迎合对方温热的呼吸。

  "草帽当家的这么热情……"罗浅浅的摩挲着路飞还带着苹果甜香的唇舌，一手顺势解开了路飞腰间松垮的腰带。

  "都这么久没见……特拉男不想吗！"路飞忽然凑近在罗的脸上啄了一口，双腿环上恋人的腰，整个人挂在罗身上。

  "比你更想。"罗褪下路飞的外裤坏心的在柔软的臀部上捏了一把。

  "去房里啦。"路飞心急的扯下罗胸前的领带扔在了玄关的地上。

 "特拉男都已经硬了……"少年向平常一样毫不自知的笑着，手指沿着罗的纹身从锁骨一直划到胸口。

罗对这样纯真的诱惑毫无抵抗力。

  几乎是被扛上楼的路飞整个人搂着罗倒在房间里柔软的床上，被充足的阳光滋润过的床垫满盈着温暖的气息。罗像是回敬刚才的挑逗一般贴上少年的嘴唇，撩拨起对方已经蠢蠢欲动的情欲。

  "唔……"路飞回应着罗唇齿交缠的亲吻顺势扯开了罗衬衣的纽扣，抚上恋人健硕的肌肉。

  "……嗯啊……特拉……嗯。"路飞断续的从深吻中轻哼着，胸前刚被罗修长的手指揉捏的两点果实已经挺立，变得敏感而红肿。

  "呼……要憋死了。"

  "小混蛋你这么急啊……"罗戳了戳黑发少年通红的脸颊，这位不知天高地厚的小冠军正在用手隔着布料抚摸着罗已经勃起的性器。

  "当然急，我先来……"

  嘴唇在接触到罗发烫的硬挺时，路飞顿了顿，眯了眯眼伸出舌头试探般的开始舔舐着勃起的茎身。

  "……"性器被少年温热的小舌滑过的每一寸都仿佛要燃烧一般，罗的手指穿过少年柔软的黑发抚慰着他，  "……草帽当家的……含进去……"

  "……好热。"路飞垂下眼眸，缓慢的用口腔包裹住手中的巨物开始有些笨拙的吞吐起来。

  "唔……呜……"粗硬的阴茎在口中前后律动着无法顺畅的呼吸，路飞只能从喉咙里发出低声的呜咽。

  "嗯……"滚烫的阴茎在少年温热的口腔中来回抽插，深入喉咙时短暂的窒息感使得路飞一边费力的用舌头讨好着唇齿间的炽热时身体还一边微微颤抖。柔软湿黏的舌头围绕着性器的每一分滑动着，少年青涩的动作反而更加让罗的情绪波动。

  "已经够了……"罗强忍着想在自己可爱的恋人嘴里射精的冲动，伸手捏了捏路飞烫软的脸颊让他停下。

  "够……够了吗……特拉男还没舒服吧……"少年抬头喘息着，双手开始上下套弄沾满了自己津液的性器。

  "已经很努力了，该让你舒服了……"罗捉住少年的手腕在手背上落下一吻随即把他压在自己的身下。

  "但是……！"

  "我也想让你舒服。"罗一面握住路飞的勃起一面掰开了路飞的臀瓣用阴茎摩擦着后穴的入口。

  "嗯……啊……特拉……"

  "这样……插进来啊……"

  忽然而至的双重刺激弄得路飞在恋人的怀里来回的翻动。罗当然也没有如此的好耐性，手指插进在被研磨的已经有些发红的穴口里扩张起来。

  "够啦……"怀里的人显然对仅仅是手指的扩张不够满意，摇晃着身子往罗的性器蹭去。

  "那就不客气了……"被少年焦急的邀请，罗架起路飞的双腿猛的挺进紧密的后穴。

  "呜啊……好……好大……"后庭被比手指粗了许多的巨物忽然侵入，钝痛驱使肠壁紧紧的收缩绞住了突入的性器。

  "放轻松……草帽当家的。"罗也同样的感到疼痛，拥紧了怀里有些紧张的恋人低声在路飞耳边安慰着。

  "放松……放松就不那么痛了……"

  路飞咬紧了嘴唇渐渐的均匀起呼吸，努力的让后穴适应罗坚硬的炽热。

  "想和特拉男做……特拉男可……可以动了……"

  面对路飞直白的宣言，罗扣住少年已经发汗的手指，托着纤细却结实的腰肢温柔的在路飞的后穴内顶弄起来。被硬挺的性器撞击到敏感部位，直率的少年毫不掩饰的在恋人耳边色情的呻吟着，房间里被情欲点燃的空气似乎能灼烧床上正在纠缠的两具肉体。

  "特拉男……呜…嗯啊……"

  "舒……好舒服……"路飞缩在罗的胸前喘息，后穴被恋人疼爱着，快感如同风浪潮水一般涌来淹没了本就有些迷蒙的意识。

  "草帽当家的……里面很热啊……"罗把头埋在路飞的颈窝里摩挲着恋人白嫩的脖颈，贪婪的吮吸着残留的果香。

  "啊……特拉……唔嗯...罗..."被爱欲冲昏头脑的路飞努力的让自己的声音听起来清晰一些。

  "我很想你……"罗闭着眼环着路飞已经被顶到发软的腰在路飞耳边低语。怀里拥抱的少年似乎没那么纤瘦了，背后还零星的有严苛的训练留下的青紫痕迹。即使城市和海岛的距离已经在此刻消失，罗仍旧有些担心睁眼后发现自己还在研究所里午休。

  "……我更想。"路飞摸索着去亲吻罗的唇角，陌生而又熟悉的气息裹挟着情欲几乎要切断最后一根清醒的神经。

  "哈啊……特拉男是笨蛋吗……说话的时候就……就不要继续顶了啊……啊……"温存的间隙罗忽然的抽插弄得路飞后穴一阵痉挛。

  "……刚才不是还很急么。"罗被路飞的反应逗的勾了勾唇角，故意的去刮擦路飞后穴的敏感地带。

“嗯啊......”两人肉体交合处已经被体液弄得一片污浊，路飞的喘息越来越沉重，似乎已经快到极限。

  "要……要去了……唔……"少年沉溺在和恋人激烈的交合中，嘴中含糊的吐露出断续的字句。

  高潮彻底冲垮了少年仅存的意识，后穴持续的痉挛和顶到最深处的性器让眼角打转的生理泪水止不住的流下。罗轻吻着路飞已经被汗水濡湿的额头，怀里的小动物似乎被折腾的累坏了，不停地贴近像是在祈求着安抚。

  "特拉男……"

  "嗯？"罗忍不住伸手去捏路飞还泛着潮红的脸颊。

  "我……"

  "我爱你。"路飞的声音听起来有些沙哑却又坚定。

  "你是笨蛋吗，挑这种时候……"

  "不是……！不然才不会和特拉男做……"路飞张嘴在罗的胸前的心形刺青上轻咬了一口表达自己的不满。

  "算是还给两年前的……"

  "我爱你…"

  "我也一样。"

路飞还是路飞。睡觉一点也不带安稳的，即使已经累坏了。半夜翻来覆去蹬被子，罗只好把路飞圈在怀里环住直到天亮。

 

  4.  
因为比赛的缘故，德雷斯罗萨聚集了众多的游客和参赛选手，人一多，各种大小病患也多了起来。医院的内科外科每天被看病的拥堵得门都看不见。凯撒已经连续加了快一周的班，连他引以为豪的爆炸发型也成了一团杂毛，忙的根本没办法打理。早知道是这么个下场，当初罗就算让出三倍的加班费他也不会贪图钱财来干这个活

当然他也不想去托特兰给夏洛特玲玲研究什么次时代技术。

凯撒承认他看到罗一脸温柔的哄着一个二十出头的少年进医院时，他以为自己是加班加出幻觉。那可能是个假的特拉法尔加。

直到罗用平常他再熟悉不过的鄙夷眼神看着他时，凯撒觉得德雷斯罗萨的医院也是有比蛋糕城堡更令人惊奇的事情。

“我想起来了！罗！这个小子是不是那个报纸上的.....”

“你能不能小声点。”罗刚把路飞送到放射室，凯撒就挠着他一头乱发走了过来。

“你才是居心叵测吧！我加了一个星期的班！你带着小情人你侬我侬去了，我要是累死了怎么跟多弗交代！”

“为国捐躯。”

“你......”凯撒显然无力反驳这个言辞。

“你是不是要去托特兰的茶会？”

“是啊！我还得装做是卡彭那家伙黑帮里的医生，不然夏洛特玲玲那女人绝对把我活刮了。”

“我替你去。”

“......我说你脑子坏了？”

“我去了之后，研究成果都归你。”

“我不信...”

“那你就准备为国捐躯吧。同意了还能在格林比特度过余生。”

“那我想去史翠西那里工作！”凯撒想起上次茶会见到欢乐街的女王时，脸上不禁泛起了红晕，心里的算盘打的啪啪直响。

“那还是为国捐躯吧。”

“好好好我同意就是了，啧啧啧，我估计你也是为了那个报纸上的家伙吧。”凯撒托着下巴，煞有介事的打趣着罗结果被回敬了一记眼刀。

罗总是想得很远。如果能像路飞一般坦率的说出自己所有的想法，他现在已经求婚了也说不定。正当罗在考虑着这次该如何道别时，做完检查的路飞就从背后扑了过来。

 “特拉男在想什么啊？快去吃饭吧我饿了。”说着路飞就从口袋里掏出了昨天的滑稽墨镜带上。

 “你这样反而更容易被娜美当家的发现吧...”罗摘下了和路飞圆润的脸庞毫不相称的眼镜。

 “诶，是吗。不管啦赶紧去吃饭......!”

德雷斯罗萨的美食把路飞馋的都不想再离开了，珍奇的海鲜和特有的热带水果让路飞觉得在队里训练时吃的营养餐都索然无味。光是蔷薇乌贼汁通心粉，路飞大概就生吞了十盘，罗坐在对面深深的怀疑是不是这两年这个家伙根本没有吃过饭。不说什么别的进步，饭量的确是又长进了不少。

 

  5.  
北海的海面微波荡漾，仿佛被撒了一把星星，大快朵颐之后的路飞挽着罗在港口的城镇阿卡西亚里闲逛。远方王宫小花园里馥郁的花香从岛的中央一直蔓延，流连在这座热情岛屿的每一个角落。街上从白天到黑夜都仿佛不知疲倦似的热闹着，几乎每个街角都能望见娇艳的少女们洋溢着爱的舞姿和叫卖着食物的商贩。

  “特拉男我顶多再留一天啦...回去训练之后下一个赛季又要开始了。”

  “嗯，下午拿到检查的结果，就再去吃你想吃的东西吧。”

  “......吃东西是好啦，但是特拉男到底准备什么时候跟我求婚啊。”少年把手背在脑袋后面，下意识问出心里的问题。

  “......？”

  “草帽当家的，你还......”

  “我说特拉法尔加罗什么时候会跟我求婚。”身旁的少年笑容比海浪上的点点金光还要灿烂的许多，“特拉男想说等我退役之后吗？我也想但是我觉得我等不到那么久以后。雷利不退休之前我也不会退役。”

  “我......”路飞比起罗自己像是更懂得他在踌躇着些什么。

  “特拉男不管什么时候求我都同意。”黑发少年握紧了罗的手，拉着他往城外的跨海大桥走去。

  “那今天就走着回去吧。”

 

  “随你喜欢。”

特拉法尔加罗在德雷斯罗萨的短暂休假中，把结婚郑重的提上了今后的人生议程。


End file.
